Some the hand-held blenders in the market allows the use to adjust the stirring speed of a hand-held blender firstly, and then turn the switch on to start stirring. When switching to another stirring speed is required, the switch of the blender is required to be turned off, the stirring speed of the blender is adjusted to another one, and the switch is restarted to stir. Other hand-held blenders allow speed adjustment during stirring. But during the process of stirring, users need to hold the hand-held blender tightly with one hand when adjusting the stirring speed, and adjust a speed-control knob to the corresponding setting with the other hand, thereby adjusting the stirring speed during the stirring process. Existing hand blenders start to stir immediately after the switch is turned on, and the size of a hand-held blender is generally small, users may easily touch the power switch accidentally. If a user turns on the power switch of the hand-held blender accidentally, the stirring rod of the hand-held blender will start to rotate, and may harm the user. Therefore, the existing hand-held blenders have problems with low operating safety, complex structures and complicated procedure of adjusting speed.